The present invention relates to a color correction method and its device for panchromatic printing. Most recently panchromatic photographs have come to be handled easily by amateurs in accompaniment with the rapid progress in light-sensitive materials, development of 2 bath developer and popularization of panchromatic paper. The most serious problem still now existing in case of performing color printing, however, lies in delicate and complex color correction in reproducing colors. It might be solely said that whether a color print is good or not depends upon such color correction. Since a panchromatic negative film contains infinite factors determining various colors on respective prints photographed under different conditions, it would be extremely difficult for even a considerably experienced person to judge whether the balance among yellow, magenta and cyan in the three primary colors is well maintained or not only at a glance at such panchromatic negative film.